Un rêve
by Thoru78
Summary: Le train est en retard, Edward ce bat avec un distributeur, Alphonse pense à la réalité, Envy s'ennuit et Roy le surveille. N'est ce pas le meilleur moment pour laisser éclater les vérité avant de ce quitter à jamais? /!\ Elricest /!\ RoyEnvy /!\


_**O**hayo Minna ! **B**onjour ou **b**onsoir **T**out le **m**onde_…

Me voilà donc de retours avec (encore xD) une fiction Edxal étrange… _Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué_ =D (Tel est ma devise xD)

Enfin c'est fiction est spécial car elle est, tout droit, sortie de mes rêves ! (d'où le titre) Ainsi, je l'ai amélioré mais les actions sont vraiment celles de mon rêve (Ed, Al, ENvy et Mustang était vraiment là... Et on vraiment fait tout ça =O). Donc ne vous étonnez pas des choses étranges que vous pourriez y trouver ^^ Pour ceux qui me connaissent vous devez y être habitué maintenant xD

_(Pour « Al, je t'aime », ne vous inquiété pas le chapitre 15 arrive bientôt !)_

Enfin je ne vous monopoliserai pas plus longtemps !Place au récit !

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

**_U_**n r_**ê**_v**e**

La vie avait repris son cours pour les frère Elric. Mais malgré le fait qu'Alphonse avait, enfin, retrouvé son corps, Edward n'avait pas pu quitter l'armée. Après tout, il fallait bien vivre, se loger, manger… et ils ne se voyaient plus abuser de la gentillesse des Rockbell. Maintenant, tout était fini, tout était du passé révolu. Même les homonculus tous avaient disparu ou presque. Car ceux, qui n'avaient pas péri aux combats, étaient désormais des prisonniers. Envy en faisait même partie. Enfin, il s'était surtout rendu de lui-même en acceptant un marché avantageux…Ainsi, la mission dernièrement attribuée à Edward était d'effectuer le transfert de cet homonculus jusqu'à un endroit sécurisé à Centrale. A cause de la nature du prisonnier, l'armée avait cru bon d'y ajouter le colonel Mustang, et Alphonse avait eu le droit de les accompagner en tant qu'alchimiste de secours. Ainsi, avec trois alchimistes, les hauts commandements étaient certains de la réussite de cette mission à risques.

Alors, ils en étaient là. Dans le hall de la gare vide, attendant patiemment l'arrivé du train dans la nuit. Enfin… « Patiemment » n'était pas le terme approprié. Le train avait plus d'une heure de retard. Il y avait eu un accident quelques arrêts avant, bloquant tout les passages. Donc il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre un temps indéfini leur moyen de transport, s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient.

Envy restait immobile, affalé sur une table et surveillé de près par le colonel. Non loin, Edward combattait, vaillamment, un distributeur de gourmandises, s'acharnant verbalement sur cette pauvre machine qui avait bloqué sa barre de chocolat –intentionnellement d'après le blond-. Alphonse se désolait face à se spectacle, assis sur une table au côté de son frère. S'ennuyant à mourir, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela ne faisait qu'a peine un an qu'il avait retrouvé son corps et maintenant il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments si atroces à ses yeux. Ainsi, pour les détruire, il avait instauré un jeu, se qui consistait à les satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, comme cela, il serait tranquille et enfin débarrassé de ce poids. Mais ce jeu s'était retourné contre lui. C'était devenu pire, il était devenu un junkie, accros à son frère d'une certaine manière. Il adorait ce visage gêné qu'il arborait quand lui-même devenait plus adulte, plus aguicheur, plus sensuel… Ses rougissements incontrôlés, ses petits sourires, son regard fuyant, tout hurlaient, toujours plus fort, au cadet de lui sauter dessus, de pousser ce jeu qui s'était installé. Ce jeu interdit, cette passion charnelle, cet amour incandescent…

Car oui, il pouvait bien le confesser, il l'aimait son frère et bien plus que n'importe qui. Il l'avait avoué à sa meilleure amie, Winry, un jour où le blond était absent pour lui demander conseil, pour le rassurer lui qui avait si peur de cela. Mais elle s'était emportée, criant, hurlant, allant jusqu'à le gifler avant de le mettre à la porte tout en lui interdisant de revenir. Alphonse frissonna à se souvenir si douloureux, se rappelant le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de fermer définitivement la porte. Du dégout pur et dur mélangé à une froideur extrême et hautaine. Il n'avait rien dit à Edward, Winry non plus, c'était juste une « petite dispute » aux yeux des autres. Quand il était rentré, elle lui avait proposé de rester mais il avait préféré partir avec son frère. Enfin cette histoire datait de plus de six mois mais Alphonse n'avait rien su lui dire et de toutes façons Ed ne posait pas non plus de question. Alors il continuait cette mascarade d'un frère trop attentionné et innocent, juste pour pouvoir lui parler avec des sous entendu, l'effleurer, le toucher sans faire exprès. Juste pour pouvoir le sentir près de lui la nuit.

Mais, même si Edward se tairait dans un silence affolant, Al se doutait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Les réactions d'Edward le lui prouvaient, avec ses rêves peuplés de « Al, je t'aime » aussi. Sans parler des douces caresses que le cadet avait le droit lorsqu'il dormait ou mimait le sommeil. Pourtant, il n'osait rien lui dire, toujours cette appréhension du rejet, malgré tout. Alors Alphonse avait pris une décision de facilité. Il attendrait que son grand frère fasse le premier pas. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'aîné ? C'était lui qui allait décider si ce qu'ils ressentaient était bien ou mal, s'ils pouvaient vivre avec ou se mentir à tout jamais.

Mais, cependant, devant l'inaction de son frère, Alphonse se sentait désemparé, à nouveau. Avoir un regard dans la journée devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et apparemment, Edward avait, déjà, choisit de renier, de l'abandonner. Sauf que le cadet ne contait pas se laisser faire, se vengeant en quelque sorte de cette décision injuste. Il lui rendait, alors, la vie impossible, voulant le pousser à bout pour tout lui faire avouer. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Oubliant la présence d'Envy et Roy, Al recommençait, donc, son jeu incessant de séduction. Espérant, rien qu'un instant, attirer l'attention de son frère, enflammer cette passion particulière qui les unissait. Il changea son regard, y appliquant une touche de malice, de désir, accompagnant, ainsi parfaitement, sa pose plus lascive, plus lubrique sans perdre ce qui le caractérisait tant, l'innocence. Cette pose inspirait la débauche même, tout en restant voluptueuse, simple et pure. Pour finir le travail, il suffisait juste de l'appeler. Vérifiant que tout était parfait, provocateur à souhait, il murmura d'une voix légère et enivrante :

« Nii-san. »

Cassant l'ambiance installée, Edward lui répondit évasif et un point en colère :

« Pas maintenant Al, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Saleté de machine ! »

Pas même un regard ne s'était tourné vers le cadet, démoralisé. Son frère préférait le distributeur à lui… Déstabilisé, Alphonse se sentit humilié d'être, ainsi, mis de côté. Il avait perdu contre cette futilité mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, fusillant du regard la machine de mort avant d'engager un combat de séduction contre cette dernière.

Un peu plus loin, toutes les attentions étaient concentrées sur la bataille, renommée par Envy avec ennui « La barre au chocolat maudite ». Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond leur offrait un spectacle des plus appétissants. Il était parfaitement ridicule et en prime il montrait à son publique ses mignonnes petites fesses. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre devant cette rareté. Il adorait même ce spectacle. Surtout qu'il avait le droit à un bonus juste à côté de lui. En effet, celui qui était censé le surveiller était scotché devant la vue d'Edward, bavant en même temps. Ses réactions naturelles amusaient, presque, plus Envy que le spectacle initial. Ainsi, il préféra se focaliser sur le colonel, quittant à regret de belles fesses, mais il savait que maintenant il allait se divertir. Remarquant que Roy ne se limitait plus à baver, Envy attendit que la bosse naissante soit plus importante qu'avant, fixant le regard de Mustang, enfiévré, désireux ? Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser ? Il avait toujours eu se petit rêve de se faire un soldat. Et puis même s'il préférait le blondinet, il pouvait bien avoir un amuse-gueule. Innocemment, il dit alors :

« Hey ! Colonel ! Faut que j'aille aux chiottes. »

Mustang détacha son regard pour trancher, avec ses seuls yeux, Envy, et son sourire si sadique. Il souffla, exaspéré, mais finit par accéder à sa demande, espérant revenir vite. Arrivé dans la pièce voulue, Envy décida de mettre en marche son plan. Ainsi, il s'exclama de façon anodine :

« Au fait, connais-tu mon pouvoir d'homonculus ? »

Sarcastique et suspicieux, Roy hocha la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler surtout que cet homonculus se permettait de le tutoyer ! De son côté, Envy étira son sourire avant de continuer :

« Tu sais, donc, que je peux prendre n'importe quel formes, même celle que tu désires le plus… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se transforma en un petit alchimiste bien connu, s'approchant dangereusement du colonel, désemparé. Sans stopper son avancé, appuyant sur sa démarche féline et sexy, ses yeux envoutants, enflammés, il finit par murmurer du bout des lèvres :

« Je peux aussi, avec la forme que tu désires, faire tout ce que tu désires… »

Envy avait réussi à bloquer Roy dans un coin du mur, se léchant les lèvres d'avance. Il jubilait de la victoire future de son plan aussi parfait que lui. Mustang, cette fois-ci complètement paniqué, n'eut pas le courage de le repousser ou plus tôt de repousser ce corps. Ainsi, il ne put répondre que faiblement :

« Attends… Envy… Tu- Tu ne compte pas faire ça ?! »

Envy ricana avant d'attraper, brusquement, le col de l'uniforme de Roy et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Que s'était bon de noyer dans la pourriture un fier représentant de l'armé. Passant sa langue de l'autre côté, il fut même, agréablement, surpris de la réponse plus que positive. Enfin, il se détacha, légèrement, passant sa main dans le pantalon du militaire avant d'affirmer :

« Qui est ce qui en a le plus envie ? Toi ? Ou moi ? »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer ses activités jusqu'à qu'une voix s'élève derrière la porte :

« Colonel ? Envy ? Le train est arrivé ! On n'attend que vous ! »

Roy se crispa d'un coup alors qu'Envy reprenait son apparence habituelle, le laissant enfin respirer. L'homonculus souri une dernière fois en regardant le colonel avant de s'exclamer :

« Calme _ça_ avant de sortir. Faudrait pas traumatiser se si gentil et si innocent Alphonse. Après si tu as toujours envie du blond, viens me voir. Je me ferai une joie de le remplacer. »

Ainsi, Envy rejoignît le cadet Elric derrière la porte, avant se s'élancer vers le train de façon provocante et un brin enfantine, joyeuse. Enfin tous embarqués, les frère Elric partirent valider les tickets. Sur le chemin du retour, Alphonse, ayant un peu faim, préféra partir manger un peu, laissant son frère revenir seul dans la cabine. Devant l'absence de Roy et le silence de l'homonculus, Edward voulu profiter de cet instant. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression qu'Envy boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Ainsi, il décida de se faire pardonner et il fallait l'avouer, il voulait surtout s'amuser un peu. Envy restait dans l'habitacle spécial qui avait été installé. Cet habitacle était, en fait, une cabine dans une cabine qui pouvait se fermer grâce à une porte. Cette dernière était entre-ouverte, laissant le pied d'Envy dépasser largement. Ainsi, sur de la présence de l'homonculus, Edward l'appela :

« Envy ? »

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Etant, cette fois ci, persuadé que ce dernier faisait la tête, il sourit face à ce comportement enfantin avant d'insister, d'humeur taquine :

« Envy, aller ! Réponds ! Sinon, pour une fois, c'est moi qui t'embête… »

Pour soutenir ces paroles, Edward posa, délicatement, sa main doré sur le pied Albâtre de l'homonculus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en fin sourire calculateur lorsqu'il sentit Envy frissonner. Ainsi, il commença à remonter le long de la cheville, caressant du bout des doigts la chair offerte. Puis, de sa voix la plus innocente et provocatrice, il murmura :

« Ecoutes… Je suis sur que je saurai me faire pardonner. »

La jambe d'Envy sursauta d'un coup, rentrant un peu plus dans la pièce obscur ou siégeais son propriétaire, gêné. Edward écoutait attentivement, les bruits qui sortaient de cet endroit. Rassuré par des grognements, il accentua ces caresses, plus osées, avec une envie certaine et grandissante.

Pendant ce temps là, Alphonse était revenu et avait assisté à toute la scène, pétrifié. Il se sentait trahi, dégouté, écœuré par cela. Mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser cette « attention particulière » que vouait sont frère à leur ennemi. Ne voulant plus attendre un geste improbable du blond, il s'approcha, lentement, derrière lui avant de l'enlacer, sans un bruit, avec tendresse. Edward se figea sur place, ne sachant que faire. Ainsi, Alphonse en profita pour descendre sa main le long du bras de son frère, frôlant, alors, la main toujours en contact avec Envy. Bien décidé à s'accaparer toutes les pensées de son frère, il le fit lâcher sa prise. Entièrement boulversé, Edward commença à s'expliquer sur ce geste, s'écriant :

« Attends Alphonse ! Je-je vais… »

Sa voix s'estompa au moment où le plus jeune laissa une traînée de baisers papillons de l'épaule à la nuque. De manière douce et dominatrice, Al força, ensuite, son frère à se retourner délicatement, oubliant ses peurs, passant sa main dans les cheveux or, défaisant la tresse avec désir. Pour plus de confort, Al cru bon de se positionner au dessus du blond. Ce dernier voulu protester mais le cadet fit taire toutes ses exclamations par un baiser de pure passion. Il avait, enfin, réussi. Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait et il ne pouvait être plus heureux que lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère ne le rejetait pas. Edward s'était laissé enivrer par ces douces attentions, supprimant tout ce qui environnait. Il ne gardait que le souvenir de la main chaude de son petit frère sur sa peau, son délicat parfum, la vue de ses petites joues rosies par le plaisir, ses yeux ambres embrumés par le désir, pétillant d'une lueur ensorcelante …

L'amour interdit n'avait jamais eu un aussi beau visage. Leur future n'appartenait qu'à eux, s'aimant à leur manière dans un monde qu'ils avaient construit. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert pour ne pas se permettre ce bonheur unique. Leurs cœurs, lasses, s'étreignaient et s'unissaient dans un sentiment unique, se réparant l'un l'autre, se réconfortant, pensant leurs douleurs passées dans cet acte pure qui ne l'était que pour eux…

L'homonculus, lui, savait ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il aurait voulu détruire cet instant pour les voir souffrir mais lui-même se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec Roy Mustang ? Sous la forme d'Edward ? Devant les Elric ? N'était-il pas en pleine action lorsque l'aîné avait voulu « s'occuper de lui » ? Passant, ainsi, à côté de la chance de sa vie ? Alphonse lui avait, plus, sauver la vie qu'autre chose, alors, au diable les préjugés.

Roy, enfin habillé, voulut sortir de la pièce, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, mais surtout alerté par les bruits provenant de l'autre côté. Il posa, donc, sa main sur la poigné pour ouvrir la porte et examiner la situation mais Envy l'en empêcha, retenant sa main avec force. Devant l'incompréhension du colonel, il poussa délicatement la porte, laissant entre voir un moment d'intimité. Choqué et bouleversé par ce spectacle contre-nature et monstrueux, Roy voulu faire tout arrêter, hurler contre l'atrocité de cet acte et punir les fautifs. Devinant ces pensées, Envy y répondit sur un ton dur, froid et dédaigneux, tout en refermant la porte :

« Ta gueule. »

Perdu, paniqué, Roy s'exclama à voix basse :

« Mais ! C'est dégueulasse ! Faut arrêter ça ! »

« Je te signale que tu viens de coucher avec un être même pas humain, qui plus est masculin, sous la forme du blondinet et, après, tu les trouves dégoutants ? Les humains sont vraiment stupides et hypocrites. Pense plutôt que c'est grâce à Alphonse qu'Edward ne nous à pas vu. T'imagine un peu s'il t'avait surpris ? La honte sur toi ? »

Roy rougit en baissant la tête. Qu'aurait dit Edward en le voyant « sauter » Envy sous sa propre forme ? Restant, ainsi, silencieux, tout se bouchant les oreilles, se berçant presque, le colonel essayait d'affronter ce dilemme. Envy, lui, souriait d'un air satisfait. Il avait de quoi être fier, encore un Homme à qu'il avait détruit la vie. Les humains étaient si pathétiques face à leurs désirs cachés. Mais il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Roy intervienne dans cette histoire. Car, avant tout, ne s'était-il pas rendu avec comme exigence d'être surveillé, à plein temps, par l'alchimiste Edward Elric ? Ne rêvait-il pas de lui pourrir la vie ? Et il n'y avait que lui, et lui seul, qui avait ce droit, ce plaisir, ce privilège ? Faire du bonheur du Fullmetal un événement passé qui ne se reproduirait pas…

**_- FIN -_**

* * *

Voici encore une fiction sur mes deux amours =D

Après tout je ne me lasse pas d'eux et puis ils sont, pour moi, une si grande source d'inspiration.

Mon rêve était à l'état brut, mais j'ai préféré y rajouter un peu de moral grâce à Envy et Mustang. J'ai publié ce rêve surtout pour exprimer mes sentiments sur ce couple assez mal aimé.

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fiction !

Merci pour tout !

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures =D

_(N'oubliez pas la petite review ^-^ La nourriture des auteurs xD)_

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et Faite de beau rêve !**


End file.
